Elite Four Olivia/SM
Overview Olivia is a member of the Alolan Elite Four, located on Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island. She is located in the middle-left room inside of the Pokemon League building. Olivia has a party consisting of a level 54 Relicanth with Yawn, Hydro Pump, and Ancient Power, a level 54 Carbink with Power Gem, Moonblast, and Reflect, a level 54 Golem (Alolan Forme) with Thunder Punch, Rock Blast, and Steamroller, a Level 54 Probopass with Earth Power, Power Gem, Thunder Wave, and Sandstorm, and her ace, a level 55 Lycanroc (Midnight Forme) which knows Crunch, Stone Edge, Counter, and Rock Climb, and is holding a Rockium Z. The reward for defeating Olivia is 11,000 PokeDollars. Tips for beating Olivia * Unbreakable: As expected of the Rock-type, most of her Pokemon are highly defense-oriented, and she has a good combination of physical and special defense focuses. As such, knocking her Pokemon out in one hit will not be easy. Furthermore, two of her Pokemon - Probopass and Golem - have the ability Sturdy, so you will not be knocking them out in one shot. Take into consideration as you team-build that you may have to endure a few attacks. * Use earth-shattering offense: There is one thing that all of Olivia's Pokemon fear: Ground-type attacks. If you have something that knows Earthquake or High Horsepower, you should be able to take care of many of her Pokemon. The only real exception to this is Relicanth, which, unlike her other Pokemon, has an offensive focus, being EV trained in Speed and Special Attack. So, unless you can move fast or take a powerful Hydro Pump, avoid Relicanth. Otherwise, using Ground-type attacks will cause some pain to Olivia. * Olivia's teammates support each other: Many of Olivia's Pokemon have something that can provide support to her other Pokemon. Relicanth can Yawn-trap you, forcing you to switch out to avoid sleeping. Carbink's Reflect will drastically reduce the damage you deal. Golem and Probopass can paralyze your active Pokemon with Thunder Punch or Thunder Wave, respectively, and Probopass can even set up Sandstorm to increase her team's Special Defense for five turns as well as cause steady chip damage toward your own Pokemon. * Lycanroc can hurt a lot: Midnight Forme Lycanroc is one of those odd Rock-type Pokemon that tries to be bulky but fails purely because of the Rock-type's numerous weaknesses. However, should you fail to have an effective means of KOing it immediately, it will not hesitate to tear your Pokemon to pieces. Its Rockium Z enables it to launch a Stone Edge-based Continental Crush, which, at a base power of 180, has a good potential to OHKO many targets that don't resist Rock-type attacks. Furthermore, make sure you attack Lycanroc with special attacks, as using a physical move triggers a chance for Lycanroc to use a deadly Counter attack. In short, don't underestimate Lycanroc. Good Pokémon to Use * Ground-types/Mudsdale - Each of Olivia's Pokemon, save for Relicanth, are terrified of Ground-types. Fortunately, since Relicanth is the first Pokemon she sends out, all you have to do is take it down, then send out Mudsdale or another strong Ground-type to deal with her other four Pokemon. * Grass-types/Tsareena - Similarly, Grass-types are mostly unfazed by Olivia's attacks, and they have the ability to deal with her Relicanth, although unlike Ground-types, they can't stand potential chip damage from Sandstorm. Tsareena is possibly the best Grass-type counter to Olivia, as she is able to use moves like Razor Leaf to take down anything that is not named Probopass, and High Jump Kick to defeat Probopass. * Water-types - Although Grass-types are arguably better than Water-types in this situation, a stronger Water-type Pokemon can deal with a few of Olivia's Pokemon, being able to strike their mostly-weaker Special Defense with a move such as Scald. Category:Alola Category:Elite Four Category:Boss Fights